Hell Rider
by shaniac132
Summary: He is evil, cruel, sadistic, and capable of causing mass destruction. Funny thing is he's the good guy and whether or not we like it he may be our only hope...if he chooses to be it. In world where evil is human born he decides who lives and who doesn't.
1. The rider from hell

I do not own the concept of the Kamen Rider series. With that said if I have broken any laws that I am unaware of I am sorry and would not like to be sued. For those of you who will review this please note I have written many times before and I take criticism very well. Also Hell Rider is darker type of rider so if I break any "rider rules" please forgive me. I just wanted to create a more mature rider story.

THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS OR THE FAINT OF HEART.

_It's night in the desert outside Wave City. A lone biker speeds down the highway leaving a flaming trail behind him. The biker stops outside a small biker bar. Inside the bar a large man wearing a leather vest, so he can show off his physique, is playing pool with two of his buddies. His girlfriend, very skimpy dressed blond, is sitting at the bar talking to the bartender._

"Damn! That's some fine shootin' you been doing Jack." says one of the smaller men.

"Hell he's the best this side of the desert!" says the other small man.

The bigger man lines up for another shot. He stops moving completely and takes aim at the three ball. With a single motion he hits the three bounces of the side wall and sinks the five ball. The three ball slowly rolls into the corner pocket.

"There ain't much to it," says Jack as he takes a sip of his beer. "It's easy when you got a pretty good luck charm like I do."

Jack walks over to the girl at the bar she smiles at him. She is about to kiss him when the door creeks open she turns to look at the stranger. Jack turns to see who it is and what he finds is a very strange man.

The man seemed to be wearing an all black suit, his ankles and wrists are bound with gold spiked bands. He had gold mask on which had horns resembling a wildebeest. On his chest was a gold flaming "H" and on hist waist was a gold studded belt with a pentagram on it. But his most distinguishing features were his red eyes which matches his tattered red scarf. Jack burst out laughing.

"Well there must be a queer convention in town!" he boasted.

Jacked walked over to the dark figure, his friends stayed right where they were. They both had a look of fear in there eyes as did the bar keep. As for Jack's girlfriend she was surprisingly calm. Jack was a seven foot tall giant and easily had more muscle than the stranger. It looked like a one sided fight.

"So you get lost fairy boy?" Jack questioned.

The figure did not respond.

"Hey are you def!" he yelled. Jack proceeded to shove the small man, this was his biggest mistake. Before Jack's arm could even extend the figure had already caught his hand and he was holding it tight. Without even looking at Jack, he squeezed hard and broke his hand. The only thing heard was the sound of bones snapping, seconds after jack let out a scream.

"He broke my FU..." was all Jack could say before the figure released his hand and in a single motion use it to cross chop him against the chest. Jack flew ten feet across the room and landed on the table. His friends were in shock. The bartender was about to grab his rifle from under the bar when the man pointed at him or at least he thought it was at him. Jack's girlfriend began to laugh.

"You think you scare me?" she exclaimed. She closed her eyes and stretched.

The stranger said nothing. Then within an instant she opened her eyes he dashed towards her tying to hit her with a punch. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and he ended up plowing straight through the bar. The bartender was knocked back from the impact and was knocked out cold. Jack's two friends were in disbelief, unable to move not from shock of the man trying to hit Jack's girl,but the fact that she jumped straight over him.

"I'd love to stay and play, but its past my bedtime," she said with a smile "don't worry I'll come find you some other time." she then transformed with a bright red light and shot straight up through the roof. The stranger caught off guard was knocked back from the blast. When he got up she was gone and he was angry. He walked out of the bar and got right on his bike, with a single twist of the handle his bike engine started and he took off like a bullet.

_Hours later the police show up to the bar. An ambulance is there and Jack is being pushed on a stretcher. A detective walks up to an officer._

"What do we have here?" said the detective as he took out a pipe and lit it.

"Not much sir, looks like a bomb went off inside and we have no details to work with." replied the officer "The only witnesses are those two over there." he pointed to Jack's friends who were talking to the paramedics. The detective looked over and took a few puffs of his pipe.

"What did they have to say?"

"Well sir..." The officer looked down at his notes and back up at the detective. "They said a man in a black suit fought with the injured man's girlfriend. We are having them tested for drugs."

"Did they say anything about a red light? Or the man having superhuman abilities?"

"Yes, yes they did sir." answered the police officer puzzled. "How did you know that?" The detective took another puff from his pipe. He let out the smoke in one small cloud.

"Because officer, for the past three months there have been dozens of reports of a black suited rider running around fighting monsters. And every time he shows up something gets destroyed or someone gets hurt. This is the tenth sighting this month." The officer stared at the detective. "You can let those two idiots go, they've pretty much served up their usefulness.

"Yes sir!" the officer said with a salute. The detective saluted back. He walked into the bar and saw a broken wall, a broken bar several broken tables, three broken pool tables, and a giant hole in the roof.

_The next morning. Inside the home of Shiro Futama. The high school senior lives alone in his small apartment in Wave city. Asleep he is unaware of the events which took place last night. _

It is silent in Shiro's bedroom, until his alarm goes off. He reaches for the off switch and misses several times before hitting it. He gets up and groans in pain.

"Damn," he grunts getting up "why am I sore every morning?" He gets out of bed and stretches. "I gotta talk to a doctor. This can't just be growing pains." Walking into the bathroom he opens up his pajama shirt and looks into he mirror. Staring into the mirror he looks at the "H" shape scar on his chest it was the one part f his body that didn't hurt.


	2. The Awakening

I do not own the concept of the Kamen Rider series. With that said if I have broken any laws that I am unaware of I am sorry and would not like to be sued. For those of you who will review this please note I have written many times before and I take criticism very well. Also Hell Rider is darker type of rider so if I break any "rider rules" please forgive me. I just wanted to create a more mature rider story.

THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS OR THE FAINT OF HEART.

_Inside Shiro's home. Shiro gets ready for school. He puts on his school uniform, dress pants, shirt, shoes, a red tie, and a red blazer. Shiro attends Wave Academy the city's only private school. Outside the school Shiro meets his friend Tyler at the gate._

Shiro walks up to Tyler and waves. Shiro and Tyler have been friends since grade school. They are often called "The Wonder Twins" because they are identical in personalities even though they look completely different. Shiro has black hair, wears glasses, and is a good three inches shorter than Tyler. Tyler has blond hair, is much stronger than Shiro, and has very tan skin. They both find it annoying due to the fact that the word twins should imply they look the same. Everyone calls them this because they find it annoying.

"So you hear on the news?" Tyler says waving back.

"No I didn't have time to watch it this morning."

"They say that stranger biker guy was seen last night he wrecked an entire biker bar."

"Really? Man that guy must be nuts."

"You tellin' me there was a giant hole in the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yeah and supposedly he beat up this hug biker guy like he was a school girl, kinda like you." Tyler exclaimed.

"Real funny." Shiro replied as he and Tyler walked to their first class.

_Shiro's day goes on as it usually does. First period Math, second period English, third History then lunch. _

Shiro sits by himself outside eating tuna fish, he was lost in thought about the mysterious man. Oblivious to everything else Shiro did not notice the girl sitting down next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied looking at her. "Oh, hi Mia." Mia is Shiro's other friend. She is a sweet girl with light brown hair. Mia is the same height as Shiro, but still twice as strong as him. Everyone always questioned why she hung out with him. Tyler and Mia were both popular and well liked by everyone. Shiro on the other was not and often ridiculed by his other peers. Although it is not out of pity the are friends. Both Tyler and Mia believe Shiro is the most valuable person to have as a friend. Too bad Shiro didn't believe that about himself.

"What's wrong you seem distracted. Is it your scar again?"

"Nah. In fact that's the only part of my body that doesn't hurt.."

"Really?"

"Yeah every once and awhile I wake up sore."

"Have you seen a doc..." Mia started but did not finished. Shiro looked at her and noticed she was staring at something behind him. He turned around to see a skimpy dressed blonde walking towards them.

"I told you I'd come back." she said with a tone of malice.

"Hey lady are you lost?" Shiro called out.

"I'm not lost at all I've been looking for you."

"For me?" Shiro said as he shrugged at Mia. They both were very confused.

"Let's finished what you started at the BAR!" the lady yelled. Shiro looked at her and noticed she had a pentagram on her forehead. Then the pentagram started to glow red and so did her body. There was a violent eruption of energy. Shiro covered Mia from the blast. When looked back they saw the blonde had turned into a white monster with wings for arms. It's entire body was covered with black spikes. The only thing human about it was it still had the same face as the woman.

"It's time to die! Rider!" she screeched and without warning dove at Shiro and Mia. Luckily Shiro was fast enough to shove Mia out of the way, but he got hit on the shoulder and was knocked back. He staggered to get back up.

" Mia," he yelled "Run and get the Police! Shes only after me!"

"Are you crazy?" Mia yelled back.

"Just do it!"

Mia didn't want to but she knew it was better to split up and get Shiro help. Mia ran into the school and Shiro ran off into the street. The white monster was following his every move she swooped down several times. Each time she did Shiro got another scratch on his body. As he turned into an alley way she came at him from behind and tore right into his left rib. Shiro flew forward and rolled several feet. Looking at his side he saw the blood oozing out. The monster landed in front of him and started walking towards him, laughing. Shiro heart was racing faster than he thought imaginable.

"_Is this how I'm gonna die!"_ he thought to himself _"After surviving that damn accident, this is how it ends!"_ Then everything went silent in Shiro's head and then he heard a response.

"_It doesn't have too. You can live on."_ Replied a voice in his head. Shiro did not know this voice it was much deeper than his.

"Call on my power," said the voice. "Use it to kill the beast. Use it to kill evil. Use it to avenge your parents!" This set Shiro off. All of the sudden Shiro was filled with a deep hatred. He started to get up and the monster stopped walking. It was confused; the boy was near dead. He shouldn't have been able to move and yet he was getting up. Shiro staggered forward, and saw the scar on his chest was glowing a dark purple color. He placed his hand on his chest and felt it burn from the scar. Looking up he could see the fear in the monsters eyes. That's when he knew what to do.

"HENSHIN!" he roared. Then the purple flame turned back and covered Shiros entire body. When the flames dispersed the person standing there was not Shiro, but the masked man from before. The monster's fear had come true. The boy became the rider. He took a step forward and the monster took a step back.

"What's wrong?" the rider questioned with a sarcastic tone. "I thought you wanted to play?"


End file.
